


If You Have To Leave

by Sage Edwyn (soraishida)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: pair_jeder, F/M, One Shot, Pair Jeder Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraishida/pseuds/Sage%20Edwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is a trying and uncertain time. It's nice to know there's someone looking out for the one you love. Short, one-shot ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Have To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first challenge in the pair_jeder community on LJ. I was given the characters Anissina and Raven, and the round's theme (for bonus points) was 'Breath'.
> 
> Beta Edited by the lovely, ever so wonderful Maeritrae.

  


******

  


 

A light breeze stirred across the courtyard, carrying with it the harsh bite of approaching winter. Anissina pulled her thick woollen cloak tighter about her body, shivering slightly. The end of autumn was such a stupid time to be heading out on campaign, it only served to reinforce her opinion that men really weren't all that bright.

"You should go inside. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long." Anissina turned at the soft voice behind her and smiled.

"I'm fine, Raven, I'll go in as soon as the company moves out." He nodded, knowing it was pointless to try to convince the stubborn, fiery redhead to do something she didn't want to. His gaze wandered up to the castle windows, searching for a glimpse of sparkling emerald eyes framed by golden curls. He sighed, breath misting in the chilly air.

"Did she...say anything?" He asked, still studying the windows. Anissina gave him a pitying look, and shook her head gently.

"No, she wouldn't speak of it..."

"I see." He turned at a call from his Master and the company's appointed Commander, Stoffel von Spitzberg. "I have to go now, Ani...."

"I know, good luck...stay safe." She reached for the man, pulling him into a tight hug. He squeezed back, then pulled away, glancing up at the castle one last time, then back at his friend.

"Can you do me a favour, Ani? Take care of her...don't let her do anything silly. She gets a bit strange when her sons are away fighting and she can do nothing to protect them."

The redhead smiled softly. "Of course I'll look after her, don't worry."

"Thank you," he replied gratefully, swinging up into the saddle of his handsome chestnut mare. The horse shifted, adjusting to his weight before settling again. He was about to move over to join the ranks lining up to leave the city, when the touch of a hand against his leg made him pause. He looked down to see Anissina looking up at him, biting nervously at her lip and shooting glances across the courtyard.

"Raven...can I ask a favour of you as well?"

"Of course, anything if it is within my power." He followed her gaze to where the eldest of the Maou's sons was directing the leaders of the supplies train on how they were to move with the army.

"Keep an eye on Gwendal for me; I know he and Lord Stoffel don't see eye to eye. Just...try to keep them from tearing each other to pieces. Please."

"I'll do what I can, Ani. My first loyalty is to my Lord, but I have no wish to see them fight, either." A hint of the old Raven she used to know shines in his eyes for a moment. "Her Majesty would hardly look favourably upon me if I allowed her son and my Lord to fight." They share a small smile at the way things used to be; but smiles are not something to indulge in during such times.

Raven dips his head respectfully, face serious once again, and gives the mare a tap with his heel. She watches as they go to join the already moving ranks, lifting her hand in a wave as he turns to glance back at her. But it is Gwendal her eyes follow until the company is out of sight. It is Gwendal whose single backward look at the gate finds her and sends her heart fluttering.

 

******


End file.
